mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Вечный жеребёнок
— шестая серия седьмого сезона и 149 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является аллюзией на выражение "forever young", используемое часто в фильмах, телевидении и музыке. В этой серии Рарити пытается провести время с Крошкой Бель, вопреки тому что она уже не маленькая. Тем временем Эппл Блум и Скуталу пытаются помочь Зиппорвил воссоединиться с Рипли. Производство Эпизод вышел на канадском канале Treehouse TV 6 мая 2017 года, за неделю до премьеры на Discovery Family.TV Listings Grid - Treehouse. Screener. Проверено 23 апреля 2017. Щенок Зиппорвил Рипли был назван по имени собаки Джима Миллера и, кроме того, похож на собаку Денни Лу Мисо.All 3 directors have dogs, so we sent the writers their names and told them to pick one. They chose Ripley. But the design looks... Джим Миллер (2017-05-13). Проверено 13 мая 2017....a lot like @Fruit_Of_The_Lu's dog Miso. Джим Миллер (2017-05-13). Проверено 13 мая 2017. Краткий пересказ Рарити скучает по Крошке Бель thumb|В Кантерлотской «Карусели» не всё фонтан. Однажды, в Кантерлоте, Сасси Сэдлз неистово пытается подготовить Кантерлотскую «Карусель» к переходу от зимних до весенних нарядов. С другой стороны, Рарити остаётся невозмутимой и собранной, обеспечивая Сасси всем, что нужно. Тут она напоминает Сасси, что всё будет в порядке,— и та успокаивается. Под своими тканями Рарити обнаруживает старую фотографию себя и Крошки Бель и вспоминает старые добрые времена веселья с ней. Осознав, что миновало немало времени с тех пор, Рарити становится сверхэмоциональной. thumb|left|Рарити скучает по времяпровождению с Крошкой Бель. Рарити просматривает старинный альбом с фотографиями того, как они проводили время с Крошкой Бель, и впадает в истерику из-за того, что они разошлись. Тогда Сасси предлагает Рарити навестить Крошку Бель и воссоединиться с ней, а сама Сасси обещает взять переход бутика к весне в свои копыта. Естественно, Рарити соглашается: ей не терпится провести денёк-другой с Крошкой Бель и делать любимые вещи. Сёстры и знаки отличия Тем временем, в Понивилле, Искатели знаков отличия помогают жеребёнку по имени Чипкаттер ( ) со знаком отличия: он хочет стать скульптором. Они приносят ему огромную каменную глыбу, и он из неё вырезает скульптуру Искателей и таким образом получает свой знак отличия. thumb|Стена Искателей с решёнными проблемами. После успешного решения очередной проблемы со знаком отличия Искатели возвращаются в свой клубный домик, где готовятся помочь Зиппорвил воссоединиться с её щенком Рипли ( ), с которым она недавно разошлась. Но тут как раз, когда они затевают помощь Зиппорвил, как назло приходит Рарити, которая хочет провести день с Крошко Бель. Слабохарактерная, та не может прогнать сестру, чтобы дальше заниматься помощью, но Эппл Блум и Скуталу уговаривают Крошку Бель провести время с сестрой: мол, они справятся с помощью Зиппорвил сами. «Младшая» сестра Рарити thumb|left|Крошка Бель уже переросла это место. Во-первых, Рарити приводит Крошку Бель на кукольный спектакль кукловода Клода. Она не сомневается, что Крошке это понравится не меньше, чем раньше, однако всё как раз наоборот: Крошке скучно смотреть спектакль. Затем Рарити приводит Крошку Бель в её любимый магазин мороженого: она даже убедила прежнюю владелицу магазина, которая вышла на пенсию, сделать любимый десерт Крошки Бель. Несмотря на то, что по мере роста у Крошки вкусы изменились, она потворствует попыткам её сестры, чтобы не разочаровать последнюю. Тем временем Эппл Блум, Скуталу и Зиппорвил пытаются развеселить Рипли игрушками, но подросшей собаке, видимо, это не интересно. thumb|Эппл Блум и СКуталу помогают Зиппорвил,— правда, с небольшим успехом. Позже Рарити приводит Крошку Бель к Твисти Попу, который умеет делать из шариков животных, хоть та вовсе не интересуется ребячьими развлечениями. Увидев неподалёку других Искателей и Зиппорвил, она признаётся им, что чувствует, что Рарити её не знает. Аналогичная ситуация с помощью Зиппорвил происходит и у Эппл Блум и Скуталу. Взросление thumb|left|"Если ты думаешь, что мне всë это нравится, то ты меня совершенно не знаешь!" Далее Рарити и Крошка Бель фотографируются в ребячьих костюмах. Как только Рарити замечает, что Крошка хмурится на фотографиях, то предлагает сфотографироваться снова, на что та отказывается. Она не выдерживает и признаётся Рарити, что ей совсем не весело и что она уже старше тех вещей, которыми они занимались. Упрямая Рарити твердит, что Крошка Бель любит эти вещи, а значит, совершенно её не знает, так что Крошка убегает. Ситуация у Эппл Блум и Скуталу далеко не лучше: напротив, Зиппорвил ставит под сомнение свой знак отличия и приходит к выводу, что Рипли больше не любит её. Рарити считает Крошку Бель неблагодарной за то, что они сегодня сделали вдвоём, и идёт читать ей нравоучения. А Крошка Бель застаёт Зиппорвил в дурном настроении: она причитает по недружелюбному щенку. Как только Крошка замечает старые игрушки Рипли, ей в голову приходит мысль. Встретившись с Эппл Блум и Скуталу, она поясняет Зиппорвил, что Рипли уже не щенок, а взрослая собака, и, следовательно, прежние игрушки его не интересуют. Она велит Зиппорвил принимать Рипли как взрослую собаку и придумать какое-нибудь новое занятие для него. thumb|Взрослеть не значит разделяться. Подслушав урок Крошки Бель, Рарити приходит и извиняется за то, что обращалась с последней как с маленькой. Она поясняет Крошке Бель, что те занятия нравились сестрёнке лишь в детстве и что она пыталась лишь восстановить это чувство. Крошка Бель разделяет чувства сестры, и они соглашаются придумать что-нибудь новое, что можно сделать сообща. Пара примиряется, а Зиппорвил выясняет, что Рипли нравится приносить брошенные вещи — и они снова находят общий язык. Эпилог thumb|left|Никогда не поздно съесть мороженое. Рарити выражает гордость тем, какой пони стала Крошка Бель, а та, с свою очередь, рада, что, несмотря ни на что, она всегда будет младшей сестрёнкой Рарити. До возвращения в Кантерлот осталось не так много времени, так что Рарити спрашивает у Крошки, чем бы она хотела заняться; они едят в магазине две большие порции мороженого, а в конце серии делают сердечную сестринскую фотографию с улыбками. Цитаты :Сасси Сэдлз: Рарити, мы ведь...? :Рарити: Всë уже подогнано и подшито, дорогая. :Сасси Сэдлз: вздыхает Ах! Рарити, нет причин для паники, но, э, у нас лëгкая нехватка аксессуаров! А когда я говорю «лëгкая нехватка», я имею в виду «полную»...! :Рарити: Голубые сапфиры? Доставили этим утром. :Сасси Сэдлз: Ох. Хе. Прекрасно. вздыхает Ах! А как насчëт дизайна...?! :Рарити: Уже готов! :Сасси Сэдлз Вот это да. А ты молодец. :Рарити: На этом фото мы притворяемся сказочными принцессами. А на этом изображаем, что мы на опасном, но стильном сафари. рыдает Сколько замечательных воспоминаний! :Скуталу: Когда она заскочит? :Крошка Бель: Думаю, она прибудет прямо... :открываются :Крошка Бель: ...сейчас. :Эппл Блум: Надо же. Ты угадала. :Крошка Бель: Рарити, что ты здесь делаешь? :Рарити: Я пришла сюда, чтобы провести день с тобой! Я так волнуюсь, что могу лишиться чувств! У тебя нет кушетки, на которую можно упасть? :Рарити: Тебе же нравилось заниматься всем этим. :Крошка Бель: В том-то и дело! Раньше нравилось! Но теперь я стала другой! :Рарити: Но ведь это твоë! Тебе нравятся куклы-перчатки, переодевания, забавные фото и мороженое в форме клоуна! :Крошка Бель: Ты серьëзно?! Если ты думаешь, что мне всë это нравится, то ты меня совершенно не знаешь! :Зиппорвил: Мне трудно поверить, что он больше не тот очаровательный щенок, которого я когда-то нашла. :Крошка Бель: Я понимаю. Но играя с ним в детские игры, ты не превратишь его в щенка. :Зиппорвил: Что же мне делать? :Крошка Бель: Принимай его таким, какой он есть, и найди новое совместное занятие. :Зиппорвил: Ты так думаешь? :Рарити: Я это знаю! :Рарити: Честно говоря, я знаю, что ты больше не жеребëнок. Но когда мы с тобой в последний раз проводили время вместе, я... я не поняла, что это будет последний последний раз. Я любила наше совместное веселье. И не хочу с ним расставаться. :Крошка Бель: О, Рарити! Мне тоже нравится быть с тобой! Это никогда не изменится! Но... может быть, теперь займëмся вместе чем-нибудь другим? Галерея Справки en:Forever Filly Категория:Серии седьмого сезона